


Blessing

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, the end of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A epilogue to Secrets We Keep. Their first child is born.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Blessing

“Cold!” She says through the shivers running through her body. “Jamie!” He is by her side in moments, wrapping his arms around her and her huge belly. 

“It is time to go babe. Let's get you dressed.” In the midst of labor, she had gotten overheated and stripped down to just her bra and panties. He knows the shivers mean she is entering transition. They are out of time.

Five years after their marriage, they are expecting their first baby. As stubborn as ever, Healer had insisted on laboring at home. Fire had let her but now Jamie has to get her to the hospital.

“Owwwww.” She groans and breaths through the force of it. He holds her close, massaging her belly as they sway. He helps her slip her gown on when it eases. But as soon as he is done, she is groaning again.

“Jesus! That was less then a minute! I am going to call a squad."

“No… time…she is coming.”

“Just hold on baby. I will.” But she has eased on to the bed and is ‘ hee hee' breathing. “Claire!”

“Jamie help!” He can do nothing else but reach between her open legs and pull off her knickers. At the sight of his daughter's hair, he feels faint. 

“You are a paramedic. You can do this!” he tells himself.

“Okay Claire, she is crowning. Push with the next wave.” She grunts and does. He watches as the size of the baby’s head, increases. “I need to wash up. Thirty seconds.” He sprints to the loo and does a insanely quick scrub. He hurries back with a towel to wrap her in. He figures he will get things to cut and tie her cord after getting her safely born. Please God, safely born.

They have had three loses since their marriage. All in the first trimester. This child was a blessing. She has to be okay. 

“Good baby. Very good. A few more like that.” She sits up and bears down harder. Her body shakes with the effort. He was to be behind, offering support but..

“Oh f*ck!” She growls as she pushes as hard as she can.

“I know. Almost there.”

“You don’t bloody know.” She says through the grunt.

“Head is almost out. I van see her forehead.” That motivates her and with the next wave, he delivers her head. Jamie turns her and with one final push, their daughter slips into his hands.

“Oh God!” he whispers in awe as he looks into her eyes, his eyes. “Hi. I am your daddy.” She blinks and then lets out a cry. 

“She okay?” 

“Perfect.” He replies as he wraps her up in the towel. He hands her to Claire.

“Oh my darling. Our darling.” She has Jamie's curls but her hair is more chestnut then red. A mixture of them both. She quiets at her mam's voice. 

“What shall we name her?” They had discussed several different names but decided they would know when they saw her.

“Elena.” Her mam declares.

“And for the middle?”

“Faith.”

“Elena Faith Fraser. Aye. It fits her.”

Later, as they lay cuddling their daughter in bed, he says, “Thank you for the greatest gift you have ever giving me.”

“Thank you for the same. I never knew I would be able to find such happiness and contentment in a traditional role.”

“We are still Fire and Healer.”

“Yes. Geillis and Mary did say they would babysit.”

“Just not anytime soon.”

“No.” She rest against him as their daughter nurses. 

The End


End file.
